It was for the best
by Redsinky
Summary: He slammed his hand on the wall beside him and growled in frustration. "Why can't you just understand, what I am trying to say?" Naruto banged the back of his head on the wall, tired from playing all these mind games. "Then what are you trying to say?" he yelled. "I love you dammit!"


**_It's for the best_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the poem, they all go to their rightful creators.**

_Raucous laughter could be heard throughout the city, brilliant neon lights shone and the atmosphere, contagious to any who came within fifty metres of the festival._

_Beautiful dancers made dreams of lecherous men and women alive; children were spoiled with all their desires, from games to toys and entertainment for the whole family. It was even more energetic as the person from a certain noble clan had come back._

_Outside the usual residency, where rows upon rows of apartment blocks used for those who could not afford the luxury others had. And even further down the district, up four flights of stairs and into a floor where graffiti was ever permanent, lived a certain resident._

_Normally, this particular resident was always depressed during these cheerful times, unusual, after all, it was his birthday._

_The festival only started at night, and only then would he be able to have peace. The rest of the time he'd have to be constantly aware of his surroundings; looking over his shoulder, tensing when he heard a noise and so on._

_He leaned his head on the cracked window, just wishing to be able to attend the festival; wishing to have a celebration for himself. He laughed dryly at that. He didn't want to burden anyone with his childish dreams._

_Even the moon hid from him, as if trying to shy away from the tainted, unloved, monstrosity._

_He sighed, leaving his spot – it was no use brooding. He went to the kitchen and prepared to pamper himself with baking: volcanic cake (oozing chocolate lava at the base), honey-snack cornflakes, caramel slice, apple crumble and for a quick whip up, the five-minute choc-fudge._

_His stomach grumbled throughout all his baking spree. He loved to bake, it was the only time when he could express himself clearly without any judgements. Ramen didn't count._

_He also loved to paint those closest to him; the view on the Yondaime head, the Sandaime, Ichikaru, baking goods and loving families (human, dog, cat, any animals, really)._

_But what he would love to do, was for someone to spend time with him on his birthday and eat his baking. Ever since the Sandaime passed away, he had been left alone, yet, even when the Sandaime did find time for him, it was far and few between._

_And tomorrow was like every other day, with the exception of a certain person added into the population. Hopefully, he might be able to avoid that certain clan-heir, maybe._

_He stared critically over his art-work and sat thoughtfully. He picked up his fork and resigned himself to his fate – eat everything he made. He would be bloated by tomorrow._

_He spoke too soon, as always._

"_It's rude to invite yourself in without knocking."_

_Silence reigned the room. _

_He waited for the intruder to answer, though with the build-up of negative emotions that swirled inside, he did not have the patience to handle unwanted visitors currently._

"_Kindly remove yourself from my residence."_

_ In other words, leave._

_Yet, still, silence was his answer once again._

_He twitched slightly – he did not need this on his birthday. He stood up and glared daggers at the intruder. "If all you're going to do is act like this,_**_leave._**_" He all but growled, aggravation laced his tone._

_His hands curled into fist, he had lost his appetite. Just by being in the same room, he got riled up. He did not need this treatment. He leaned his head on the kitchen wall and cursed under his breath._

"_Dammit," he muttered softly to himself, "why can't you just leave?" His voice defeated, dejected, resigned._

_He was by now only expected to hear silence and jumped when he heard a voice that should be far away._

"_I'd never really thought, that I'd see the day when you accepted defeat."_

_His voice was deeper now, smooth and fan-girl-screaming worthy, the breath of the intruder's words ghosting his ear._

"_I had thought, you would be the most excited person to see me, even bragging to everyone that you finally brought me back."_

_The owner of the apartment did not answer and closed his eyes. It was not like he could not, he just does not want to._

_There was a deep growl from the man, "Naruto."_

_Resigning himself, once again to his fate, he stared up at the man. "What do you want?" his mind was defeated and it reflected in his voice. "Go back to the people who kiss the ground you walk on. You're not wanted here." He brushed his hair with his fingers. "Leave." He pushed the man off and stalked to his room._

_He did notice, as he locked his door and secured his windows that the man did not leave. Instead, the intruder was in his bedroom with him._

"_If you don't leave, I'll either sue you or file a complaint on the intrusion of privacy." _

_He heard a scoff behind him, "Do you think that anyone would believe you?"_

_Naruto turned and glared menacingly. _

_"Ah," he replied softly. "Konoha's precious, last Uchiha; they wouldn't want to taint you're name now would they?" His sarcasm ever-more obvious. "Of course, they wouldn't. They need you to have a good reputation to actually get the ladies you need to revive your clan. Lucky you." he did a little happy dance. 'More revenge, obsessed, arrogant bastards coming to destroy the world. Yay!'_

_He should have expected it, but as he is, he did not see the punch set to his face. He was even more surprised to see a flash of hurt in the Uchiha's eyes._

"_That was low, Naruto."_

_Naruto sat up from where he landed and gave an exasperated gesture. "Well? What did you expect?" his eyes expressed his annoyance. "That I'd come running to you and give you a big hug and yell: welcome home, Sasuke!" He dropped his head in his hands, "Of course that would be what you'd expect."_

_There was silence after his outburst. Naruto gritted his teeth, he needed to sort out his emotions before he could do anymore damage than he already had._

_Lifting his head he stared straight at Sasuke, his resigned expression making the Uchiha flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you." A sad, apologetic smile adorned his weary face. He stood and walked towards the door, "I'll let you have some of the bakery goods as an apology."_

_They ate in silence, all of his food for once after the Sandaime, were finished instead of in the trash. Naruto silently revelled at the feeling of someone being there to eat his baking. It must have shown his face since Sasuke stared at him with a strange expression._

_They were at his room again, just staring at the neon lights from the festival. Naruto did not like prolonged silence, but only this time it was an exception, but when the person next to him broke it, he now knew what it felt like to be disrupted by talking._

"_I didn't know you could bake that well."_

_Not even glancing or thinking about his answer, he replied, "You weren't there to figure it out."_

_There was silence after that. _

_Naruto cringed at his reply, Sasuke was only trying to brighten up the mood. A first for the last Uchiha._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the festival?"_

"_You weren't there, I got bored." Was the drawled reply. "Why weren't you there?"_

"_I think we all know why." Naruto answered dryly, his head leaned on the window._

_He was suddenly force to turn around at the Uchiha._

"_Look, I won't apologise for going to Orichimaru or going traitor. I will, however, apologise for the way I ended up going there and hurting you." Sasuke held his hand up to stop Naruto from disrupting him. "I wasn't worried about anyone else but you." He saw the irritated look on the Naruto's face. "It's not like that, okay?"_

"_Then what?" Naruto snapped, irritated. "Should I be happy that an S-ranked missing Nin is worried for my wellbeing?" he continued. "Speaks a lot about my abilities." He spat._

_Sasuke shot up, and glared, "Why can't you understand!"_

_Naruto also got up, glaring with all his might, "Understand what!?" he yelled. "I could never understand you! You never let anyone in, how can you expect me to understand!"_

"_Naruto, think about why I am here right now, on this very day with you."_

"_How am I supposed to know?" his hands gestured wildly. "I don't know what I should understand. For all I know this could all be a trap so you could laugh at me."_

_The Uchiha's face cast downwards, his fists clenched. "Do you really think of me this way?" his voice so soft, it was almost inaudible. "Do you really think of me as a cold-hearted bastard?" his voice gaining volume the longer he spoke. "Do you really think of me as someone who would betray someone's trust?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke gave a dry laugh, his face devoid of any emotion. "So all I am in your eyes is a distrustful bastard?"_

"_With the way you acted towards me, yes. Yes you are."_

_He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes pleading. "Couldn't you see I was hiding?"_

"_No, I don't see a reason to it unless you were trying your best not to kill me."_

_He slammed his hand on the wall beside him, growling in frustration. "Why can't you just understand, what I am trying to say!"_

_Naruto banged the back of his head on the wall, tired from playing all these mind games. "Then what are you trying to say!" he yelled._

"_I love you dammit!"_

_That was not the answer he was expecting. Nor was the embarrassed yet irritated expression on the man in front of him. "W-what?" was all he managed to get out._

"_You got the last Uchiha to fall madly in love with you." He replied, all the while avoiding his eyes._

_Still trying to process this, he asked dubiously, "Why would you love me?"_

_Sasuke turned his head slowly back at him. His eyes bewildered by the question. "Is there any reason for me to love you?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "I don't know."_

_He took a tentative step towards Naruto, only to stop when said person narrowed his eyes. "I promise nothing will separate us." Another step forward, "We'll be together, forever." And another step, just a step in front of Naruto. "Just give this a go?"_

_Naruto stared up at the ceiling, before looking at the pleading Uchiha. "I wouldn't know what __**this**__ is." He emphasised._

_A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face. With another step he held Naruto's hands, staring straight in his eyes. "Then, I'll just have to show you."_

_All through the night, he had never felt a love like this before. He felt wanted, cared, desired, protected and of course loved by the last Uchiha._

_For the next four months he slowly came to love Sasuke as much as he did to Naruto. He was happy, content, loved, he didn't want anyone but him. Sasuke had Naruto's sole attention, in which the Uchiha revelled at, smirked too._

_When Sasuke was out for his mission, Naruto went to find a special gift for his partner's birthday. He would bake as he soon found out that the Uchiha was addicted to his cooking, especially when he smelt like sweets. He blushed at that._

_Once Sasuke caught sight of the gates he sped in a blur, his target, Naruto. He came to a stop at his house and grinned behind his mask at the smell. Naruto would be in an apron too. With that thought he walked in, caught in the sight of his favourite treat and took the cooking male._

_They had made a routine, somewhat. It was a rotation that whenever one of them came back from a mission the other went next, and the one that came back rested. It worked well for them._

_It worked especially well for Naruto, as he had a short mission on that day, Sasuke's birthday. Naruto wanted to surprise his partner and Naruto knew just how he could. He forced the blush down. He needed to hand in his report to the Hokage first._

_He was at the grand oaken door, no one was around, not even the secretary. Shrugging, he would just place his report in and go. Quick and easy._

_He silently cursed himself, he always spoke too soon. Now he was stuck in the room, behind his undetectable camouflaging seal. He didn't want them to detect he was there if he were to teleport, so he was forced to play the waiting game, hoping that everything would run smoothly._

_Naruto saw the three elders bow to their Hokage, although reluctantly. From the right was Danzo, Homura and Koharu._

"_I have some displeasing news." Started Danzo, waiting for an indication to continue._

_Tsunade gestured for him get on with it._

"_It's about the Uchiha clan's fate."_

_Naruto desperately wanted to block out the conversation, but if he did he would be detected. The conversation continued with Tsunade being stuck and was forced to agree with everything they had said. Naruto just wanted everything to go away, back to the times he was blissfully ignorant. His eyes widened as he heard Homura's suggestion._

_Naruto gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to make a sound or anything that would detect him. That would also include killing intent. He knew Tsunade would agree, even when he saw the way her back slumped, her eyes sinking. He knew that Tsunade's heart was breaking again. He just knew, even when she would hide behind a professionalism mask, he could detect her wayward emotions by chakra. He knew the others in the room could as well, he could see their smirks a mile away._

_He arrived home as normal and made the best of the very best of Sasuke's birthday. He wouldn't know any difference just thinking it was a special occasion for his birthday. It was, really, it was. That was the first part but the second will remain unknown to him. Naruto would take it to his grave._

_It was like the night when Sasuke came to confess, without the neon lights or celebration. It was just the moon shying away from him, the dim light illuminating him from his room. He went to move but Sasuke stirred half-awake._

'_Naruto?' His sleepy voice echoed throughout the room._

_Said male turned towards him and gave him a beautiful smile. Sasuke cupped his cheeks and smiled back, whispering, softly 'Forever, together. I love you.' He kissed his cheek and fell blissfully to sleep._

_Naruto stared down at the male, his smile turned sad. He brushed the hair off Sasuke's forehead and kissed his lips softly. A small tear landed on his cheek, Naruto brushed it away, smiling. He stayed silent, just playing with Sasuke's hair, enjoying the silence he desperately needed._

_As the minutes ticked by, he knew he did not have enough time and sang softly to him, wishing that Sasuke would remember the song, the message:_

"_I want to write about how you make me feel__  
__How every time I see your face I know that you're real__  
__I can't describe the feeling you always raise in me__  
__I can't describe this wash of happiness that you seem to bring__  
__But I want to write about it, I want to write about you_

_I want to write about all our memories, all our stories, and adventures__  
__How we conquered them together__  
__But I can't describe the paths we took__  
__I can't describe the sense of security I felt in that one look__  
__But I want to; I want to write about you_

_I want to write about us__  
__How everything felt was true love not lust__  
__But I can't describe anything without you__  
__I want to write_

_But I can't explain how our plans got disarrayed_

_I can't describe this sudden feeling I have to be by your side_

_I want to write, but I forget how to describe what is meant__  
__I want to write about you but I can't__  
__I can't describe the feeling of lost, the feeling of what it all cost__  
__Or of the silent screams, the lovely dreams with just you and me__  
__But I want to."_

_Naruto's voice croaked at the end as he whispered a seal – his hands glowed on the forehead of his lover. _

_With one last lingered, kiss he took his mask._

All he could see was white – innocent and majestic. A soft melody began somewhere through the crowd, and sakura petals fell in a dance of swirls.

The soft velvety material gently carried by the sakura-like carpet, so awe-stricken that anyone could not help but admire it.

He pulled the veil off her face, their eyes danced with love. He had just a hint of a smile and she had a soft, beautiful smile suited for the gown she wore.

They clapped and cheered as the groom swept in to take the kiss, some cat whistling at the site. Flowers were thrown their way enhancing the beauty and love that was already there.

A figure sat on a branch, hidden by the thick leaves that made Konoha. A small, happy yet resigned smile crept up his face.

His forearm was stinging and he knew he had to leave. He turned away, a single tear escaping the hidden depth of his eyes, he sang:

"_As I stand by my own I look upon another's,__  
__It tears my heart apart but I must fight,__  
__Beautiful maze those eyes have become,__  
__A place where I never find the exit nor do I look for it,__  
__No I must fight,__  
__Giving in to the emotional concoction is my weakness,__  
__Portraying your beauty through words is all I can do,__  
__Portraying my love through words is all I can do,__  
__Love you from a distance is all I can do._

_You have no idea the knife that stabs my chest every minute of every day,__  
__My guilt rips my insides into oblivion,__  
__My love sews my brokenness into singularity,__  
__My cracked surfaced is almost see-through,__  
__If you peered beneath you would see the destruction I have brought down on myself,__  
__Portraying your divinity through words is all I can do,__  
__Portraying my obsession through words is all I can do,__  
__Love you from a distance is all I can do.__  
__Dreaming will have to do for now my sweetest one,__  
__Dreaming may have to do for all of eternity,__  
__Dreaming may be my only hope for fullness,__  
__Dreaming.."__  
_

He rubbed his eyes before any more could escape, and with only a whisper he left.

The groom's head snapped up towards the trees, his heart sank with unknown sadness. He thought he heard a voice, a message just for him. He shook his head and turned to see his wife dancing and laughing with her friends, he couldn't help but smile also.

That is, until he heard a soft whisper of someone breaking; someone accepting the reality of things.

"_It was for the best."_


End file.
